firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitestar
Summary Whitefrost is a tall, lithe tom. His pelt is white with a tint of gray that makes it appear almost silver with bright ice-blue eyes. His fur is mostly short, but tends to get fluffier around his ears, chest, and tail. Whitefrosts powers give him a strong immunity to cold, meaning he does not have the usual layer of warming fat that most RiverClan cats have, making him much more lithe. He is a power cat, former Leader of Riverclan, and Leader of Frozen Watchers Whitefrost is a mostly cold-hearted tom who has felt betrayed by almost every single cat he has let himself trust or care for. He is often seen as a villain from the outside, but has managed to gather a following of cat's who genuinely believe in him. Detailed History Early Life Whitekit was born alongside his sister Ivykit to the couple of Frostpelt and Fernstorm in RiverClan. Although both of their parents were alive for much of their kithood, they were often left to their own devices. This left the siblings much more dependent on each other then usual siblings. Through their early days as kits, Whitekit was often a quiet cat with little to no ability to defend himself. Ivykit was often the one to defend him from other kits who often bullied her brother, such as Oakkit. As kits, Ivykit and Whitekit only really socialized with Oakkit and a disabled kit named Mistkit. Although he was often bullied at first by him, Whitekit persisted at attempting to be friends with Oakkit. This personal mission he was on to have a friend other then his sister, left him unknowingly abandoning the sister that was still dependent on him. Eventually Oakkit warmed up to Whitefrost, despite his tendency to quickly slip back and forth between joy and sadness. They started spending all of their time together, as Whitekit drifted further from his sister Ivykit. Since Ivykit and Whitekits parents were basically nonexistent, he turned toward his deputy Snowpelt as a mother figure to him. She took him out on his first trip outside of camp, although she spent the entire time panic'd at the thought of Whitekit and Oakkit wandering close to any water whatsoever. Apprenticeship When Whitekit became Whitepaw, his life began to change dramatically. The most radical of which was the discovery of his ice-powers. He was a reserved kit, but as an apprentice he essentially lived in fear of interaction. He didn't understand what was happening to himself as the cold swirled around him and caused others to complain about his presence unknowingly. The only cat who never seemed to complain about the cold was his fellow apprentice, Oakpaw. They began spending even more time together outside of camp, even claiming a little area within RiverClan territory as their own personal spot. After a while, this cause yet another personal dilemma for Whitepaw, who didn't understand his more then friendly feelings for the other tom. While he was having these multiple life-changing developments, Whitepaw had yet to realize that Ivypaw was drifting further and further away from him. It wasn't until he was spending a day with Oakpaw, and noticed Ivypaw sneaking away that his ignorance was lifted. He followed her in secret until he found her meeting with an apprentice from SkyClan. He confronted her about the betrayal to the clan and the Warrior Code. She attempted to defend her actions, but his emotions ran high as the cold spread from him, even going as far as to frost over a nearby pond. His sister finally snapped and cried out to him that the SkyClan tom was all that she had left, since Whitepaw had abandoned her for a stupid crush. As his absolute ignorance of his sisters feelings faded, the tension between them fell slightly, and he left his sister to herself with the SkyClan tom. During the final battle with Nero, a cult leader who had convinced the clans that StarClan was a sham, Whitepaw and Ivypaw became trapped together in the flooding gathering hollow. Stricken with fear, Whitepaw's ice-powers surfaced and the water around them began to freeze, limiting his motion. Although they had been distant, Ivypaw still fought to save her brother and pull him from the icy-flooded Gathering Place. The siblings fled with the clans to the new territories, and choose to remain sharing a nest as they had done as kit's, although Ivypaw never stopped making him feel guilty for the layer of frost that coated the nest each morning. Warrior Life A New Warrior: Whitepaw was named a warrior alongside his sister being named Whitefrost and Ivytail. Very shortly after their naming, Whitefrost was also named deputy of RiverClan, and Oakpaw (now Oakleap) became his official mate. After this Ivytail seemed to quickly turn on her brother. They had been distant since early apprentice-hood, but the outright betrayal of Ivytail was something that Whitefrost never expected, and his only reaction was anger. He all but attacked her as she attempted to leave RiverClan for ThunderClan. He labeled her a traitor to the clan, and spat at her to never return. Snowstar reined him back, and forced her deputy to accept his sisters choice. She told Ivytail that she was always welcome back in RiverClan, much to Whitefrost's dismay. Whitefrost's role as Snowstar's deputy was often a rocky one. They seemed to differ on almost everything. Whitefrost couldn't stand ThunderClan or his sister that had fled there, while Snowstar supported her ex-apprentice and almost daughter Ivytail. This caused quite a few arguments between the two of them, although at the end of every day they both wanted what was best for RiverClan. One of these arguements ended in a physical brawl in the middle of RiverClan camp between the Leader and deputy, where neither of them were hurt, but Whitefrost left camp in a storm of anger. Whitefrost leaving the camp would end up being one of the worst choices he made in life. He headed in the direction of the Gathering Place, and WindClan border. His powers were often affected by his emotions, and in his extreme anger the cold swirled around him violently to the point of coating an entire clearing in frost and ice. A WindClan apprentice known as Vinepaw happened to be rebelling against his mentor, Hawkeyes, and found the RiverClan deputy. No one except Whitefrost himself and the forever Limbo-trapped Vinepaw know what happened in that clearing, but the corpse of Vinepaw was discovered almost frozen solid by his mentor Hawkeyes and WindClan cat Violetshade. The WindClan cat's were confused as to what could have possibly caused this, until the next gathering when Hawkeyes heard Ivytail mentioning her brothers Ice-powers. After the Gathering Hawkeyes and Violetshade went to the RiverClan camp and exposed what they believe happened in the forest. Snowstar didn't want to believe it, but also couldn't deny that if it was true, her deputy had killed a WindClan apprentice. There was no proof other then the words of WindClan's deputy, but Snowstar still had to punish her deputy, she settled on a temporary exile of Whitefrost for one moon. Whitefrost felt betrayed that his maternal figure, Snowstar, believed the other clans over his word. He has never once admitted to what happened in that clearing, and will most likely deny the crime until the day he dies. This two sided debate has caused a lot of confusion around the topic. Cat's such as Shiningpaw who are loyal to Whitefrost, refuse to believe he did the crime. Meanwhile cat's such as Hawkstar and Ivytail know what he is capable of and refuse to believe that he didn't do it. In the end, his trust in his leader Snowstar was crushed further than it already had been, and that wasn't the only betrayal that Whitefrost felt. His mate, Oakleap, watched Whitefrost be exiled without so much as speaking up. Whitefrost felt lost as no one stood up for him within his own clan. During this time he took refuge in Bloodclan with Bernard, and spent a large amount of time with SkyClan deputy, Silverwing. During his exile, Whitefrost grew closer to his ice-powers and his personality got colder with it. When he returned to RiverClan he almost immediately ended his mateship with Oakleap, it was cold and cruel, to the point where Oakleap and Mistfur left RiverClan due to the fear they had of Whitefrost. Having been betrayed by Ivytail, Oakleap, Mistfur, and (to a certain degree) Snowstar; Whitefrost grew to be colder and colder, fearing betrayal by anyone he might trust at all. He began spending more and more time with other clan Deputies Silverwing (SkyClan), Greenbriar (Shadowclan), and Bernard (Bloodclan) creating a sort of deputy alliance. Eventually both Greenbriar and Bernard drifted away from the alliance, leaving Silverwing and Whitefrost. And as soon as Silverwing learned of Vinepaw's alleged murder, he ran from Whitefrost, absolutely crushing the RiverClan deputy...again. During the battle of RiverClan and ThunderClan, over the Sunning Rocks, Whitefrost found himself facing his traitor sister Ivytail. They fought under the sight of Pinefur and Oakleap, before being seperated for a short time. Although others watched, none stopped the RiverClan deputy from taking out the eye of his ex-mate Oakleap. This enraged Ivytail, and she pinned her brother down, ready to land a killing blow and end the reign of the Ice deputy. At the last moment, she stopped. She couldn't kill her own brother, no matter how much she hated him. Whitefrost left the battle wounded, but self proclaiming a win for RiverClan. Loss of the Frost: After the battle, something happened to Whitefrost. The cold that he had been forced to deal with as an apprentice, and took control of as a warrior -- had completely abandoned him. He was suddenly aware of the bite of a chilly night, the ache in his bones after swimming in freezing water to long, and why most Riverclan cats seemed to have a little extra bulk to them to keep the cold out. The cold wind that sung to him before was absent, and the former deputy felt a very similar sense of loss and betrayal that he had known the majority of his life. The difference between the cold abandoning him and another cat, was that the frost was a part of his very being, and not just someone to keep him company. It felt like part of his character was destroyed, until he made a vow to take down Starclan, The Dark Forest, or anyone who would stop him from claiming the powers that were rightfully his. This righteous campaign led him to begin collecting cats that were still loyal to him, even if he wasn't technically still their deputy anymore. The following was very discrete, but managed to cross clan borders quickly so even the Skyclan leader Silverstar was ready to step down from their position and follow the reborn Whitefrost. Eventually his mission caught the sight of Starclan, and a familiar tom by the name of Quietsong visited Whitefrost. Quietsong had been the one to point Whitefrost in the direction of Peachshade, who had taught him not to fear his abilities. Quietsong was overall amused by the vigor and determination within Whitefrost, and with the blessings of Starclan, allowed Whitefrost to claim the powers of Frost again. A New Leader is Born: After reclaiming his gifts, Whitefrost was left with a bitter feeling toward Starclan (although they allowed him to reclaim his gifts) and began a campaign against them. Although seemingly large portion of the forest seemed to mistrust Starclan, it seemed difficult for people to trust Whitefrost more. His following from his previous campaign had somewhat faded, as some of its more influential members disappeared such as Silverstar. The whispers of the alleged murder of Vinepaw, and an overall mistrust of a powercat who went around preaching an endless bare-leaf lead for a difficult recruitment. Whitefrost began to lose respect for the borders between clans, and went wherever he pleased. This led to meeting cats of all clans, even those that he previously despised so much. He spread his new word. Not of endless snow and frost, but of the idea of straying to a new path. A path not lead by the 'misguided' Starclan, nor the 'conceited' Dark Forest, but instead by a cat who had taken on both and won. His following once again swelled in secrecy. Whether it was Larksong from Riverclan, Mirage from Bloodclan, or even his own nephew Hazygaze from Thunderclan. Cats began to listen to how he reclaimed what was his from Starclan, and was going to get stronger. This attention did eventually catch the eye of Rushstrike, the Leader of Bloodclan. They met one day on one of Whitefrost's recruiting journeys across the borders. Rushstrike had proposed an alliance, the only requirement of Whitefrost was for him to kill another powercat, known as Firefern. Whitefrost had taken time to learn more before agreeing, and after hearing of Rushstrikes hatred of powercats, had decided the alliance was a bad move. This angered Rushstrike, who went to the next gathering and declared Whitefrost a public enemy of the forest. A War of Frost and Blood: Rushstrikes words of concern about Whitefrost were heard, and boosted, by Hawkstar the leader of Windclan. Who also happened to be the mentor to the apprentice, Vinepaw, who Whitefrost allegedly killed. The two created an alliance aimed at taking down the cold powered tom. Riverclan stood up for its own and drew together its own alliance with Shadowclan, Skyclan, and Thunderclan. The first major battle of the war was only between Riverclan and Bloodclan exclusively, which landed in a Bloodclan victory, which ended with the deaths of two Riverclan warriors, leaving them very unhappy. The second major battle of the war was also only between Riverclan Bloodclan exclusively, which landed in a Riverclan victory, who was actually able to kidnap the Bloodclan leader. The final major battle of the war included the bulk of both alliances. Windclan and Bloodclan united against Riverclan, Shadowclan, Skyclan, and Thunderclan. At the end both Rushstrike and Marigoldplant were forced to surrender. Although no specific treaty was ever signed, meaning things just fell back to normal. Although Bloodclan stopped showing up to Gatherings for a while. The Ascension: During the War, Whitefrost had actually managed to get closer to the Riverclan deputy Icetoes, the two of them bonding over both having been Riverclan deputies and both being power cats. Whitefrost even defended her publicly after she was mostly paralyzed for a bit. But during this time, Icetoes wasn't the only cat that Whitefrost had begun to get close to. The Dark Forest tom, famously known as Tansyspiller had pulled Whitefrost into a dream of a blizzard and promised to help him take control of everything he had wanted. Whitefrost began pretty skeptic at this sudden alliance that promised him everything, but after he woke the next morning to find that it was snowing in the middle of green-leaf. The two began spending more and more time together and getting much closer. Eventually Tansyspiller decided to take a bit of action, he snuck into Riverclan very early one morning and slit the throat of Tigerstar the current leader. Whitefrost only saw the last moment of Tansyspiller before he vanished with a smirk and a wink. No one knew who had killed Tigerstar, except Tigerstar herself and Whitefrost. Tigerstar couldn't speak due to her very slowly healing injuries, and Whitefrost decided to lie and claim that he saw a rogue dashing out of camp at the last second. Shellswirl was called back from Bloodclan to assist their leader, and while there he was approached by Tansyspiller in disguise. He was told that Starclan had decided that Whitefrost was the rightful leader of Riverclan, and he announced it to the clan making Whitefrost very suddenly become...Whitestar. Expansion After Whitestar took power, he began making choices for the forest that he knew were in the right. He named Tigersong and Icetoes both as his deputies. He began getting closer to Ivystar of SkC and Greenstar of SC. He even offered support to Shadowclan in the way of food, since the river was still plentiful at that time. But in his heart he remembered the war that was still recent from Bloodclan and Windclan. Whitestar has had a long history of problems with Windclan, almost all negative. So he made the choice that they needed to be put on a leash, and RC were the ones to do it. He knew his deputy Icetoes would disagree so he sent her on a special mission to find a second camp for RC, one not within another clans territory. And almost as soon as she left, RC marched on WC and took the camp easily. Hawkstar refused to submit to the Will of the Frost, and so Whitestar placed him into a cage of ice. Promising to take care of the other leader and to only punish WC cats who refused to submit. Windclan was forced under RC's rule for moons, and the other clans knew about it. But Whitestar spoke about unity and a desire to end the wars that kept happening. He swore not to invade any of the other clans, because none of them had been causing him any trouble. Tigersong over this time period began to grow hateful toward Whitestar, and the leadership position he had stolen from her. She watched him invade Windclan, and speak of peace that she knew wasn't true as she watched not only WC cats, but also RC cats get treated poorly by the loyal followers of Whitestar. One night she finally decided she had had enough and approached Whitestar, with the plan to end his leadership. They fought and ultimately the Frost defended it's host and killed Tigersong. She was transported to the cage where she was held with Hawkstar. Icetoes Return and Betrayal Icetoes returned from her mission with a sense of pride having found what could only be described as the perfect camp for Whitestar, she knew he'd be happy. But she had none of that happiness when she returned to an enslaved Windclan, finding Tigersong and Hawkstar kept prisoner in secret. She couldn't support Whitestar anymore. One gathering she told Whitestar she would not be attending, because she was going to go check on WC. He smiled to her and thanked her for her loyalty. As he turned his back, she ran to the cage of Hawkstar and Tigersong. She knew she had to free them, and in turn free the clans from the Frost. After freeing the two leaders the three of them ran as fast as they could to the Gathering. When they arrived Whitestar was in the middle of a speech about the unity he was bringing to the forest. He had other leaders listening with support such as Ivystar of SkC. A Divine Ascension Tigersong was ultimately the one who confronted Whitestar. She called him out on the conditions that he had held Riverclan and Windclan in. They got into a verbal and physical brawl during a Gathering, as the other gathered clans watched in horror. Eventually Tigersong was able to overpower the Frosted Leader, she took him down and finally ended his reign with a slash of her claws. All the gathered clans watched in horror as a leader was executed during a gathering. And then were forced to watch in complete confusion as Tansyspiller, who was believed to be dead, appeared. Tansyspiller was in fear and shock for the tom he had grown so close to, and eventually decided that Whitefrost would not die here. Tansyspiller used all of the power he had accumulated in the Dark Forest, and he gave up his life to Whitefrost, giving the leader another life to come back to life. Whitefrost rose from the dead in front of the clans, and in front of those who had just ended him in disbelief. Whitefrost looked at Tigerstar and then to the clans. He knew he had lost this fight, and not only that but he had lost his mate who had just given up his life for him. He announced that himself and his followers would be leaving the clans to move to the camp that Icetoes had found for him. They would be called the Frozen Watchers and they would worship the Will of the Frost from afar. The Frozen Watchers Whitefrost created a group that was loyal to the frost, and named himself the Divine of the group. He named Shiningheart as his left hand. His agent in the shadows that was to remove any nonbelievers from the group. He named Hazygaze as his right hand. His agent in the light that was to go out and spread word of Whitefrosts Divinity to the forest and bring in more followers. Shiningheart and Hazygaze both left their mates to join the Frozen Watchers, and both had different reasons. But they both ended up making a deathly mistake in doing so. As time went on Whitefrost began getting paranoid, Tansyspiller was one of the biggest threats to Starclan that had ever existed, and now Whitefrost had that power and life inside of him. He convinced himself that StC would be sending agents from the Clans to end him, and so he made a plan to get beyond the reach of StC. He decided that the Frozen Watchers needed to move on to Limbo, to invade the afterlife and bring the war to Starclans territory for once. He started by leading Hazygaze to the peak of the mountain. He announced his plan and his right hand lied down in the snow, feeling in his heart that his Divine knew what was right for him. The next day he lead a fearful Shiningheart to the same peak, where Hazygaze's frozen corpse still lie. She begged him for his life, she wanted out of the group. Whitefrost apologized and promised that her fear and sadness would be gone when she reached the other side. She had no choice in this, and eventually she was put to death while Larksong watched. After this Larksong asked if she was to be next. Whitefrost assured her that she would be one of the few to remain in the Forest. He announced her as the High Speaker of the Frozen Watchers. That when the clans finally came at him, she would be in charge of being in contact with him and spread his will to the living. Gallery Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Category:Highranks Category:Power Cats Category:Leaders